We propose acquisition of modest x-ray generating equipment and two diffraction cameras: Weissenberg and powder designs. They will be used in an undergraduate structural chemistry research program and for curriculum offerings at the upper level. Research and teaching efforts will be supported by single-crystal x-ray diffractometry available at a neighboring institution and which the proposed instrumentation complements and augments. Students will determine novel solid state structures to encourage their interest in post-graduate research in health-related physical sciences. The instrumentation also complements existing College equipment supporting its technical emphasis in the chemical sciences. It represents a significant addition to diffraction equipment available to the local academic community, serving undergraduate premedical physics and chemistry majors and will support undergraduate research at Mississippi College and other metropolitan area colleges. Molecular structure and recognition are fundamental subjects in many areas of biochemistry, molecular biology and chemistry. Research under this proposal will examine the structural basis for the selectivity in classical resolutions. The model chosen for study, the warfarin-quinidine system, is readily accessible to student researchers, involves synthetic, spectroscopic, and solid state structural components. Warfarins and their diastereomeric quinidine salts will be synthesized. Ion-pair associations will be determined in solution by examining the binding isotherms with spectroscopy, and crystals will be studied by ft-ir spectroscopy and single crystal and powder diffraction methods. A significant portion of Mississippi College science graduates pursue health-related post-graduate careers; this project will produce a lasting positive research influence on undergraduate.